


Take care

by sevendegrees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Brothers, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendegrees/pseuds/sevendegrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As kids Harry and Edward were used to play together. They did almost everything together, lived in the same house, slept in the same room and went to the same school, Together.  After a few years of growing up and stuff they said that it was not normal to do things together even thought they were still the two twin brothers from Cheshire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care

**_As kids Harry and Edward were used to play together. They did almost everything together, lived in the same house, slept in the same room and went to the same school, Together. After a few years of growing up and stuff they said that it was not normal to do things together even thought they were still the two twin brothers from Cheshire. Harry made new friends on school, bad friends. He started using drugs, he started smoking and time after time he also used alcohol. Edward was still shy and from Harry his side it was almost embracing to see how shy he was. Edward went to another high school than Harry because they didn't want to get sick of each other in high school. Edward had chosen the wrong school, when he walks by everybody stares at him. When he says something people talk after him and don't forget the bullying people. Harry had chosen the right school, everybody loves him. One day, the day before last grade started, Harry and Edward had a fight. This is where it all started, from heaven to hell._** _“_

_NO HARRY! I AM OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!” Edward shouted out to Harry “DON’T BE SO URG TELL ME, WHY!?” “HAVE YOU EVER SEEN YOURSELF!? You are a bitch! A motherfucker, you use drugs, drink alcohol and you smoke. Your friends are bad, worse than mine. If I even have the right to call them friends. Do I still have to tell you why?” Harry began to flash of disbelief and wrinkled his nose “to be honest, yes you have to tell me why Edward. I can´t find any problem in me” “are you freaking kidding me? Are you serious? You know what? Huh? You can kiss my ass”_

Harry sat on the stairs while watching Edward packing his stuff. He can't believe Edward was going to leave him alone. The only thing he said was that he was acting like a baby. He didn't mean it, but Edward took it too serious. "Harry instead of watching me you can help" tears came up in Harry his eyes, he didn't want this. He needed Edward in his life. He couldn't live without Edward.

“Edward I´m sorry” “I don´t want a sorry without a meaning, I want you to help me. Can you give me my underwear, please?” Harry sighed and gave Edward his underwear. After an hour or two Edward walked down the stairs with his suitcase following him. He gave a last glance with his eyes around the house and opened the front door. There was snow all over the road, kids were having snowball fights and building snow houses.

“Please Edward I beg you, stay. I can’t live without you please I need you. I can’t take care of myself. You can and I know for sure you can help me” Edward turned around and looked Harry in the eyes “You are old enough to care for yourself, you have to take care of mom and Gemma. We are twins so you can do the same as me, right? Get over it harry you are 18 now, not 16. Go work for your money, find a love, just do something with your life”

**_Harry couldn’t understand why Edward was so, so.. yeah how do you want to call it? Mad, angry, maybe he was hating? Edward was trying to let Harry see the situation from his eyes, but Harry didn’t understand anything. After a few years Harry saw Edward in the city, with a boy. They were holding hands. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, was Edward gay? Had Edward a boyfriend? Harry was clean now and hadn’t used drugs or alcohol for ages. He did it for Edward but was it enough? Was that what Edward wanted?_ **

“mom I’m home” Harry whispered softly through the small house. Since Edward had left they couldn’t afford a bigger house. An old woman packed in big clothes walked out of the kitchen “there is someone for you Harry” Edward looked up straight in Harry his eyes, next to him sat his boyfriend, Louis. “Hi Harry” he whispered to the five minutes older boy in the doorway. “how, how long did you know?” Harry whispered back to Edward. Edward pushed his chair back and stood up. Harry walked straight in his brother his arms and started crying. “I’m so sorry Edward, it was so hard. I couldn’t find a job, a love, I couldn’t care for mom. I’m clean now, I did it for you. I-I’m s-so sorry” Edward let his hand run up and down on Harry his back “sssht it’s ok Haz, I came here to pick you and mum up. Louis and I will care for both of you”

It may sound silly, a brother and a brother. One of them couldn’t even care for himself but the other one could care for both. Harry was so happy that Edward was back. He and Louis became best friends and he met a girl. Her name was Eleanor, she was funny but not his type of girl. Her brother was more his type. He never knew he was going to fall in love with a boy, but Liam was special.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope so that my English is good enough for a story because I’m not that good in grammar stuff :$ I was trying to write it in my own language, Dutch, but in English it sounded better. Hope you'll enjoy it and let me know when there is something wrong xx' 
> 
> Ps. this is my first English story


End file.
